


Hooley Dooley

by seamonster



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dealing with Bullies, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, but only mentioned, jamie is a rowdy boy, mako is protective, the usual, they're about 16 or 17, underage drinking depending on what country you live in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 06:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seamonster/pseuds/seamonster
Summary: Just a pair of teen idiots trying (and failing) to be cool.





	Hooley Dooley

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first finished Overwatch fic, but i'm planning for more. Please enjoy! Or don't, no difference.

“I just don’t get why you’re making such a big deal about it.”

 

Jamie ripped his face up to pull in a dramatic gasp so sharply that he nearly choked, coughing to clear the spit he’d assaulted his uvula with on the intake. He held a finger up despite Mako already waiting patiently for him to finish hacking up his lungs. There was still blood in the crevices of his teeth when he grimaced in pain, his hand gingerly covering sore ribs. Mako folded the napkins to a cleaner side and shoved them back into Jamie’s bloodied nose when he was sure the coughing was over.

 

“How can you not think it was a big deal?! That bastard doesn’t even have any room to talk, he’s fat, too! Wanker’s probably jealous that it looks  **terrible** on him but  _ sublime _ on you!”

 

“You still didn’t need to hit him,” Mako grumbled, turning his face away to look out down the path they were trekking. It was getting dark fast. A fact Jamie seemed oblivious to.

 

“Well someone needed to do it and the rest of those fuckers were too busy laughing at his piss poor excuse for a joke.” Jamie scoffed and spit on the ground. “The real joke is that most of them only hang around him because his dad’s rich. They ain’t his real friends.”

 

“C’mon, we should get out of here.”

 

They were still close enough to the beach to hear their classmates laughing and cheering, no doubt passing cans of beer around still.

 

“Fuck ‘um. I told you we didn’t need none of them anyway.”

 

Mako tried to offer a stabilizing arm to hold onto, but Jamie just pushed it away, choosing to hobble on his own over the sandy trail until they made it to the parking lot. He was still cussing and complaining the whole way, and Mako let him. For being a scrawny teenager with a prosthetic leg and a stump for an arm, he’d scrapped and fought like a feral rat until Mako yanked him out of the fray. His nose was bleeding and the skin around his left eye was already starting to bruise purple. Mako knew those bullies had gotten more than a couple good kicks in on him, too; clearly not afraid of ganging up on a guy with only two limbs.

 

All that just because some knob called Mako fat and ugly. He could already feel the amped level of queer taunting they’d most likely be getting come Monday morning.

 

Mako really didn’t care, though. That kind of shit didn’t bother him. What bothered him was how willing Jamie always was to bleed for him. What bothered him even more was that he hadn’t gotten the chance to pummel that prick’s face in for making Jamie bleed.

 

“Well, come on! Don’t tell me you’re thinking about going back for a round two. We already walked away, it’ll make us look stupid.”

 

Mako realized he’d stopped walking halfway across the lot. Jamie was waiting beside his run-down little car that barely passed it’s inspection. He wadded up the bloody napkins and tossed them in through the missing backseat window, looking back at Mako expectantly, fingers drumming on the top of the car roof.

 

In the car was no better, Jamie complained some more as he struggled to buckle in while Mako sat there, not even putting the key in the ignition.

 

“He won’t even get laid unless he’s paying for it anyway, right mate? Mako?”

 

He was gripping his keys so hard that the jagged edges cut into his fingers. Until a warm hand pulled his face around.

 

“Oi, I recognize that look. Don’t do it, m’fine, see? Right as rain.”

 

“I’m gonna break his nose.”

 

“No, you ain’t. You’re gonna drive us back to your gramps, help me get cleaned up, then fancy a little gobble. Alright?”

 

Orange eyes pleaded with him, hand keeping them firmly facing each other.

 

“C’mon mate, you’re not gonna leave ya crippled boyfriend alone in a parking lot at night, right? That’s how horror movies start. Aye?”

 

Mako watched him smile crookedly and took a few deep breaths to loosen his hold on the keys. After a minute or two, he nodded.

 

“Aces. Now let’s get our fine asses out of here, m’starving.”

 

Mako finally cranked the car up but hesitated to put it in gear. Instead, he grabbed Jamie by the front of his ratty Spongebob shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. A short thing that tasted like copper and the lingering rank of pretentious beer. When they parted, Jamie looked dazed, licking his chapped lips while Mako put the car in drive and eased out of the lot. 

 

The beach was no longer visible in the rear view mirror when Jamie spoke again.

 

“Fancy a bit of road head?”

 

“Idiot.”


End file.
